


One Week

by ifreet



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy asked for Jimmy and Chazz, and shuffle set them to Barenaked Ladies' One Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/gifts).



Jimmy had been standing just inside the room with his hands on his hips for ... well, at least since before the last commercial break, which Chazz knew because he really wanted a beer from the fridge on the other side of Jimmy. He'd been waiting for Jimmy to finish, but honestly, he was just going to have to move. The entrance to the living room was an inconvenient place to practice poses.

"I'm really angry," Jimmy announced, when Chazz stood.

Oh. Chazz blinked and tried to think if he'd done anything recently, but came up blank. "I'm... sorry?"

Jimmy crossed his arms with a huff. "It's your week to clean."

Chazz took a surreptitious sniff, but everything seemed fine. He nodded firmly. "Yes."

"But this room is a mess! How can you live like this? I can't live like this! _No one_ can live like this." He threw his arms up and stormed out.

'Nice lines,' Chazz thought absently. He knew Jimmy would be back in a minute, or five, and apologize for yelling at him. Maybe he should stack the pizza boxes in the meantime.


End file.
